


Pack Naps

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, All season, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger Management, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Doctor Scott McCall, Evil Gerard Argent, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, First Love, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, Hale Pack, Lesbian Sex, Little Scott, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Paige, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, The Alpha Pack, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, Young Derek, Young Deucalion, Young Stiles, after the fire, before the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Title Pack NapsSummary: Scott McCall got bitten at the tender age of three, his body fighting to stay alive. But when Talia Hale and her husband take him they will do everything in their power to save him, and when they learn the news, they take him in as one of their own.When the fire happens he leaves with his older brother to start a new pack or join….Main Characters: Scott, Derek,Secondary: Talia, Peter, occ, Cora,EnglishRated TFamily/Hurt/Comfort





	1. Found

Title Pack Naps

Summary: Scott McCall got bitten at the tender age of three, his body fighting to stay alive. But when Talia Hale and her husband take him they will do everything in their power to save him, and when they learn the news, they take him in as one of their own.

When the fire happens he leaves with his older brother to start a new pack or join….

Main Characters: Scott, Derek,

Secondary: Talia, Peter, occ, Cora,

English

Rated T

Family/Hurt/Comfort

Chapter 1: Found

It was late into the night and Talia Hale had just gotten her pups to sleep in their beds, after a short pack run. The older wolves were just playing video games, or just lounging about in her den. Her den big enough to fit thirty: A small army let's say.

So at 10:30 she got out of her room with her husband: Phil, whom was sleeping, but blearily woke up a she, got out of the bed.

"Going to tell the rest of the pack to go to sleep," She whispered and heard his heart beat fall back into a steady rhythm of sleep.

"Time to get to bed now" Talia said and flashed her red alpha eyes.

The rest of the pack scrambled off to bed in a record breaking time.

With a sigh the woman walked back to her room and lay down and just as the whims of sleep got to her, a loud lone howl ran through the night.

"Phil get up!" she hissed and raced out the house and went to search for the howl.

It wasn't a howl of searching, but a howl of grief and it was a young voice.

"Get the strongest wolves, something is wrong. If we heard the howl surly the Hunters did to." Nodding her husband did as she bid.

Talia and part of her pack raced through the woods to see a small boy with his head ducked down looking at the bodies of a few people. Both were dead and paw prints were visible.

"God…" Talia whispered and saw the small boy look up and she saw brown eyes.

"H-he killed them!?" Fredrick gasped aloud and whimpered as his alphas eyes glazed with fierce fire of anger glared at him. "Sorry"

"Little pup" Talia said.

_TEEN_ WOLF_  
SCOTT P.O.V

I didn't remember my name, just the power that thrummed in my body and the person I saw with red eyes. He had been terrifying for me. After all I was only five years old.

Something warm coated my fingers and it was sticky,

"Get it off!" I think I shouted.

The smell of death filled the air and I was panicking.

And with panic, my asthma appeared.

I was hyperventilating, and the woman with a bunch of other men and women step back.

"Little pup…" I looked up and saw the woman crouch down and I scramble away and pat down my pants and almost grin as I feel the lump of my inhaler.

Shakily I bring it to my mouth and take a deep breathe. Once that is done I look up and gasp.

"Who are you?" I stammer and drop the inhaler.

"I am Talia, this is my family, and we heard something."

Looking into her eyes I feel the tears start to fall. "He killed them, my family!"

"Whom little one?"

"HIM!" I scream and point to the one with red eyes and facial hair on his cheeks.

Talia- Cora's mother jumps over me and lands in a funny position and snarls.

NO ONES P.O.V  
Talia jumps over the boy's body and lands in a defensive position and lets her alpha status show.

"Talia Hale, Ha, Protecting Humans as usual," Thomas sneers and crouches down and gets ready to attack. "You are hiding what is mine. That boy is my pack,"

"He doesn't smell like any, he is still human."

"I was just getting prepared to give him the Bite"

Talia smiled a smile that was full of teeth.

"Leave, you need not bite the child."

"He is dying, so I was going to save him, after all the Bite does save people."

Thomas strode forwards his body turning to human and he stared at the boy. He was panting now and his hand fumbled with his pants looking for the inhaler.

"S-stop!" Scott cried out, he fell down and all the wolves heard his heart start to slow.

"Give it to HIM! He's dying!"

As if true to the words the man was speaking Scott's heart stopped and Talia rushed forwards her eyes wide, she couldn't lose a baby- a pup- and even though he wasn't pack he would be.

She lifted the small arm to her lips and bit down harshly and the heart beat didn't come back yet. But his body convulsed with the infection fighting through his own disease. She watched as Scott cried out and threw up, his blood not red, but black.

"H-hurts," he whispered and Talia lifted the boy up.

_LINE_BREAK_

Scott woke up to talking, it was loud and it hurt his ears, they were talking about him.

"….He will, something in me senses it…."

"…can't raise him right..."

"…HE KNOWS my daughter…."

"...Killed his parents!"

"…What is best for him...?"

"Everyone who wants Scott McCall to be Pack raises their hands and says 'Aye'"

Tons of 'Ayes' were heard and Scott relaxed, but coughed aloud to tell the others he had awoken.

Talia rushed in and smiled.

"Scott, you're up"

"Just did, Mrs. Hale"

"Call me mom; after all you are now Family."

As she spoke a boy entered with green eyes he walked over to his mother and smiled.

"Hey, my name is Derek"

"Scott, your brother apparently."

"Nice, I only have sisters, nice to have a brother, c'mon!" Derek grinned and dragged the willing boy to his new room.

"Family, this is your room, mine is next door, call if you need anything. Nice to meet you Scott."

"You too."


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Bite Me  
Scott Hale raced into the woods, this would be his official first pack run, and he was excited. He had been bitten a little over three weeks ago and he was so happy his asthma disappeared.   
He was sad that his parents died, but Talia did something to his neck and he was forgetting them and memories of always been with them was in his mind.  
He knew things that no one did of his brother Derek.  
He brought Peter closer to everyone and the young man was less insane, and they had fun together which made him Derek and Peter unrepeatable.   
*Pack Run*  
Scott grinned and let his wolf out and they became one, playing together with his pack members, Cora wasn’t old enough yet to change – she had been born a wolf and wouldn’t get the ability until her 10th birthday- but she was allowed on Talia’s back.  
“Let’s go” Talia said and they were off howling and having fun.  
Derek and Peter explained that they were only allowed to run free once a month, because of Hunters. They hunted there kind and showed no mercy.  
They were running, chasing a deer when Scott got hit from behind, he growled. Yellow eyes flaring as his wolf took over. It was someone he didn’t know.   
That caught the rest of the packs attention.  
An omega stood there his eyes bright blue and he was looking at Scott with longing.  
“Why are you here?” Talia asked and moved forwards in front of her pup, which was bleeding from the nip on his side.  
“Hunters, Run! They want to kill me” Talia’s eyes glowed bright red and she raised her hand for her pack to be still, but Derek and Peter as well as Laura moved closer to the injured pup.  
Chris stood with his father and his girlfriend with other hunters in a group.  
“Talia Hale…..” Gerard said and shook his head.  
“Move Tals so we can kill this man.” Chris said and kept his gun on the wolf behind her.  
“Give me a reason why Christopher” she said and bared her fangs.  
“He killed Tony,”   
Tony, Scott knew him from class, the little boy who was to skinny to even wear his clothes without almost having to wrap his belt twice around his waist just to keep his pants up.   
“Did you kill Tony Thompson?” Talia said and stepped to the omega that whimpered at the power of the alpha and whined again baring his neck.   
“No Talia, Starlight did, he is ruthless, and I tried to stop him! I promise!” the omega went on his knees showing a submissive position. “Starlight doesn’t know how to run a pack,”   
Truth.  
Talia bent down and bit the offered neck.  
“Leave Hunters, he is my pack now, he was telling the truth.”   
Gerard stared at her hard, so hard that the alpha mate moved to stand protectively beside his mate.   
“You watch your pack Talia Annmarie Hale… or it won’t last long, no one shall spill any blood, you know the treaty, right?”   
“Don’t threat me Gerard Christopher Argent!” Talia said and smiled and showed fangs.   
*Home*  
Talia told the pups to go to their rooms and she had to perform the ceremony for the omega to fully join, she had done a public claiming of taking the man into her pack, and had to do a secret one with just him.   
“So he’s going to be pack, we don’t even know his name!” Triston said and flopped on Scott’s bed.   
“Dude get off!”   
Triston was Jade Hale and Clayton Hale’s child; he was 15, older than Derek and Scott, but the same age as Peter. He was close to Peter but not as close as he was to Scott.  
“Yeah, the packs a bit big, after all moms does take in lots of omegas, and ones seeking to join,” Derek said and frowned.  
“Don’t think so hard!” Peter snapped.   
“SORRY! Just worried.”   
Derek said and frowned more.  
A/N: sorry for not updating lots and thanks for all the reviews and favs! Didn’t think anyone was going to like it  : )  
Jaylene Olebar


	3. Deucalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man that was before he was the monster

Chapter 3: Deucalion  
Peter Hale sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the boy who was dribbling the basketball, his hands moving quickly to for the regular humans to see.  
"Pass," Peter said and let Scott throw it as hard as he could. "So I'm surprised you have not made any friends yet," Peter said and looked at the boy.  
"Na" Scott said, "I got my pack, my family I don't need anyone else"  
Frowning again Derek walked in," What's up?"  
Derek had been silent ever since his girlfriend Paige died in his arms a few weeks ago.  
"I don't know what to do anymore…." Derek sounded hurt.  
His mother's words ran through his head every day, and all day.  
"Different but still beautiful"  
His eyes were blue! For god's sake!  
He killed an innocent!  
His mother was too damned nice.  
Scott got a text on his phone and he looked back up at his family, "got to go, be back in an hour." With that he dashed off.  
_TEEN_ WOLF LINE_BREAK_  
Scott Hale sat near the river and patiently waited, he had helped this injured man/wolf he had gone blind from flash arrows.  
He was a nice caring man, but something changed it would no doubt leave a scar at who had done it.  
"Hello little one…"the blind man said and looked at him with sightless blue eyes.  
"Deucalion." He greeted a fellow beta.  
"Can you try again?" the English man begged and slowly sat down and let his hand search the young wolf's face before his hand came to his eyes. "Try healing me... please"  
Nodding Scott let his hands go to the man's face firmly and concentrated. He growled when he failed.  
"Sorry," he whispered and ran a hand through his hair.  
"My pack is getting restless, I was so close to winning, they don't think a blind alpha can lead them, I already fought several of my brothers and sisters…."  
Scott knew what had happened, they were going to have Beacon Hills as a neutral ground for Hunters and all of the supernatural. But dumb Gerard Argent busted it all and said that "monsters can't change at who they are." He then blinded the one responsible to set the meeting. And that was Deucalion.  
Scott had been alone in the forest when Deucalion came, most of the other Alphas died and barley got away with their lives, and his mom had come and ended the fight by seriously injuring Gerard.  
"I don't know what to do, or think, my emotions were ripped the day Argent did this to me!"  
Scott stared at his small hands and wrung them and let his claws extend,  
"Let's hunt, that always helps my brother… you're going to have to learn right? Well I can let you stay in this family's old cabin house. I can teach you every day and you can teach me more about the ancient ways. Deal?"  
Nodding the older man let the boy stand him up and they began a slow jog.  
A/N: hey guys! I changed some parts in the story and I hope it is okay!  
Sorry this chapter was so short as well  
Please review!  
And thanks to everyone who has  
:)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my spelling mistakes! It's midnight


End file.
